Magic
Magic refers to subjects that usually originate from other-dimensional planes of conceptual existence that are considered "separate" from Earth and are thus considered "Supernatural". Following the release of the Exobytes by Future Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman took on the role of mentoring the new Magic-based heroes while Circe took to mentoring the new Magic-based villains. While "Magical Beings" are usually beings or "gods" that originate from an other-dimensional plane, "Magic Users" are usually terrestrial individuals who wield items or possess abilities that access other-dimensional energies. Both concepts are considered to be beyond the "common understanding" of Earth's scientific population. Homo magi Homo magi are Earth-born humans that have a notable affinity to use magic. Homo magi are genetically identical to normal humans. The mysterious property that makes them Homo magi is genetically "dominant", as such the child of a normal human and a Homo magi will always be Homo magi. How and why this trait expresses itself has yet to be recorded. The Homo magi originated on the continent of Kingdom of Atlantis. According to Doctor Mist, the continent was a focal point for unharnessed magical energies (known as wild magic), and the local Homo erectus evolved into Homo sapiens magi as a result of their exposure to these energies and generations of interbreeding with members of a humanoid extraterrestrial race known as the . Those beings who gained these nascent mystic abilities interbred for thousands of years, concentrating and strengthening the genetic predisposition and become a separate line of evolution known as Homo magi. Upon the fall of Atlantis, people who carried the predisposition of Homo magi spread across the globe. Today, any human being naturally capable of casting spells is considered a descendant of the Homo magi. Gallery File:PS3TrophyWarriorofTruth.png|Warrior of Truth PS3 Trophy File:PS3TrophyTheQueen'sFavorite.png|The Queen's Favorite PS3 Trophy Trivia *The Homo magi first appeared in Justice League of America #164 (March 1979), and were created by Gerry Conway and Dick Dillin. *Not all terrestrial Magic users are Homo magi. **Some are Half-Demons or infused with demonic energy like Etrigan, John Constantine, Witchfire, Kid Devil, Blue Devil, Felix Faust, Sebastian Faust, White Magician, and Raven. **Or Half-Fae like Timothy Hunter, Morgaine le Fey, and Doctor Occult. **Some are even Half-Endless, such as Rose Walker **Some are humans in possession of powerful occult artifacts such as the helmets of Doctor Fate, and the B'Wana Beast, even Vixen's Tantu Totem, Ibis the Invincible's Ibis-stick or Sargon's Ruby of Life, and Bloodwynd's blood gem. **And others have been permanently "changed" by outside agents such as dimensional magics, gods or wizards as in the case of Shazam, Wonder Woman, the Enchantress, and Extraño. **Some have been bound to specific mystical locations from which their power stems, like Baron Winter (Night Force) who is bound to Wintergate Manor, and Barter (Hawk and Dove) who is bound to his shop. **Some are Elemental in nature like the Swamp Thing, Naiad, the Hat and Solomon Grundy. **Some magic-users are divine in nature, such as Circe and other gods like Zeus, Hera and Ares. *Atlantis is the undisputed center of magic on Earth. *Unfortunately, over the centuries magic users and magical beings have been hunted down by religious zealots who see the nature of magic as an affront to their religious views. Such incidents include the Salem Witch trails of 1692. *Dr Jana Bodie is a psychologist who specializes in magic-endowed patients. Her offices are located within an inter-dimensional space and is protected by magical wards to ensure it acts as a neutral zone between opposing factions. * While magic power comes in various forms, cold iron has the ability to resist and disrupt most magic, as does Nth-Metal. Category:Origins of abilities Category:Magic